


Love At First Sight

by Neutral03



Series: In Another World Drabbles [2]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Blind Date, First Date, Love at first sighr, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lee Taeyong, Romance, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: Johnny really didn’t know what it was that hit him. It could have been the fact that he was sick and tired of just sitting in his apartment all the time. Or it could have been the fact that he was going stir crazy sitting home the whole time. But whatever it was, it made him have the urge to get up and leave his apartment that night. It was only 5 o’clock on a Friday evening. Johnny had been given a rare day off, and didn’t have to come back to work until Monday. Which Yuta may or may not have thrown wads of paper at him when Johnny told him this yesterday. (Yuta had to work the whole weekend.) Regardless, Johnny wasn’t really expecting anybody to be out and about in the hallways. Most of the other people who lived in his complex were either young adults like him or college kids. So a logical thing to think would be that everyone else would either be out bar hopping, partying or doing something else completely stupid. So he was a little bit surprised when he ran into someone, quite literally.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: In Another World Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633816
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Love At First Sight

Johnny was lonely. Correction, he was very lonely. He had only been in South Korea for about 3 months at this point, and he hasn’t really done anything. Well, he takes that back, he did in fact get that job working as a translator for a big stock corporation. That was the whole reason that he left the comfort of his mother’s house in Chicago, Il. At first he didn’t really want to take the job, but when he told his mother this she smacked him over the head and told him that he was an idiot. So he accepted and packed his bags. Ever since, it’s just been him. Growing up in a family that was originally from Korea themselves he knew the language very well. And he liked the people that he worked with. He made friends with another translator, an alpha by the name of Nakamoto Yuta. He was from Japan, and they were born the same year, and they just sort of clicked together with each other. They hang out from time to time, but Yuta was also in the process of courting a beta from China that he met at a cafe. He’s pretty sure that his name was Sicheng or something like that. Anyway the whole point of it is that he’s been here this whole time and has only made 1 friend. 

  
  


Johnny really didn’t know what it was that hit him. It could have been the fact that he was sick and tired of just sitting in his apartment all the time. Or it could have been the fact that he was going stir crazy sitting home the whole time. But whatever it was, it made him have the urge to get up and leave his apartment that night. It was only 5 o’clock on a Friday evening. Johnny had been given a rare day off, and didn’t have to come back to work until Monday. Which Yuta may or may not have thrown wads of paper at him when Johnny told him this yesterday. (Yuta had to work the whole weekend.) Regardless, Johnny wasn’t really expecting anybody to be out and about in the hallways. Most of the other people who lived in his complex were either young adults like him or college kids. So a logical thing to think would be that everyone else would either be out bar hopping, partying or doing something else completely stupid. So he was a little bit surprised when he ran into someone, quite literally. 

“Ah!” Both of them yelled in unison. The next thing that Johnny knew was that both he and the other person collided with each other as they fell on the floor. From the other loud thump that he heard the person that he just knocked over must have been carrying groceries or other bags before they fell. Once things had settled down, Johnny took the chance and opened his eyes to stare down at the person that had somehow ended up underneath him. He was in awe at what he saw. The person underneath him was breathtakingly beautiful, he was probably the most beautiful person that Johnny’s ever seen. He had the features that would make any model jealous, and he had the most stunning eyes imaginable. Johnny was in  **_LOVE!_ **

“Um, excuse me sir, um but do you mind?” The stranger asked him. His voice (which was really deep) was enough to give Johnny a shock to his system. He came back to himself and blushed a very deep bright red. “Oh!, I am so sorry, um let me get off of you and help you up.” Johnny rambled as he moved to get up. The stranger just laughed at him softly, and that made butterflies go off in Johnny’s stomach just at the sound. Once he got off of the stranger, Johnny moved to help the other man up. Before Johnny got up he was able to catch a whiff of the other man’s scent. From the scent alone Johnny could tell that he was an omega. And he smelt heavenly in his opinion. In the process of helping him up the other guys shirt had ridden up a little bit. And Johnny was shocked at what he saw. 

“OH MY GOD!” Johnny yelled, a tad bit louder than he meant to. When he had helped the other man to his feet, his shirt had ridden up and revealed something. When his shirt had ridden up it showed his stomach, his very rounded and pudgy stomach. It was a baby bump. The omega that he had knocked over was pregnant! Johnny was the worst person, and the worst alpha in the world. The stranger just looked at him for a minute like he was a mad man and was starting to back up a bit, before Johnny reached out and grabbed him when he stumbled. “I am so sorry, are you ok? Is the baby ok? I promise you that I didn’t mean to do this, I didn’t even know you were there! I am so sorry, I’ll take you to the hospital right now, if you need to go, I’ll drive you myself.” Johnny said as he word vomitted to this complete random stranger that he had never met before. And the stranger just laughed at him. Johnny was really going to lose his mind at this point. 

  
  


It took a few minutes for the stranger’s laughter to die done enough for him to speak. And he didn’t really seem to mind the fact that Johnny was still the only thing holding him up. “I’m...hehe.. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed at you when you were offering your help to me, it’s just that your reaction reminded me of someone else that I know.” The pretty stranger said. “That’s ok I’m just glad that I could make you laugh.” Johnny told him. “But are you absolutely sure that you’re ok, we kind of fell pretty hard and I’m the one who landed on top.” The stranger shook his head at him. “I’m fine for the most part, I just landed on my back, not my stomach, so I should only walk away with a sore back, and nothing else.” He told him. “Don’t worry about little ole’ me, I’m tougher than I look, and I also have an appointment with my doctor on Monday, and if I think something is wrong my little brother will drag me there earlier than that.” He told him. “But thank you for your offer, I really appreciate it, even if I have no idea who you are.” Johnny just stood there and looked at him dumbfounded. Who was this man, and why hadn’t he met him before now? 

The two of them just sort of stood there for a few minutes. It was painfully obvious that neither one of them knew what they were supposed to do at this point. Johnny was completely shell-shocked, he wasn’t really sure how to talk at the moment. And the stranger, well, he just stood there shyly watching Johnny. “Uhm…” The stranger said as he cleared his throat. That snapped Johnny out of his stupor. “Well, I guess that I better pick up my groceries and get inside.” He said. Johnny just sort of nodded his head numbly. It wasn’t until he saw the pregnant omega bend down to pick up the scattered groceries that his alpha instincts went off. “Oh! Let me get that for you!” Johnny yelled as he dove down into the floor. The omega flinched back a couple of feet at the unexpected help. Johnny was semi-worried that he had scared the omega, but he was also not going to let him get down on the floor where he could hurt himself. 

  
  


After Johnny picked up all of the groceries and had put them back into the bags he stood back up to face the omega. “I.. um.. Here you go.” Johnny said as he held the bags for the omega. The stranger just smiled shyly at him. “I can take those for you.” The stranger said. Johnny shook his head at him. “No,no I can take them in for you, it wouldn’t be any trouble.” Johnny told him. The omega just giggled at him. “Thank you, but I don’t usually allow strangers, let alone strange alphas into my apartment.” The stranger said. “Well, then let me introduce myself then.” Johnny told him. He stuck out his hand as best as he could to show that he was trying to be friendly. “My name is Suh Johnny, 23 and I’m an alpha and I can promise you that I mean you no harm whatsoever, I just want to help.” He told him. And if he saw it right then the omega was blushing. “T-Thank you, I’m omega,” The omega said. He blushed deeper at that. “I mean, my name is Lee Taeyong, and I’m 23, and an omega, if it wasn’t that obvious.” The omega, Taeyong said as he blushed an even deeper scarlet, as he tried to shake Johnny’s hand. “Nice to meet you Lee Taeyong, now that we aren’t strangers, does that mean that I can help you now?” Johnny asked him. Taeyong took a few minutes to consider his answer and Johnny loved how he was rubbing his baby bump while he was thinking. “I guess that you’re more of a threat to yourself than you are to me, so I don’t see any problem with it.” He finally answered. And if Johnny could have jumped for you without damaging the groceries or looking weird he would have. This was the best thing that has ever happened to him since he moved to Seoul. 

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“So, you mean to tell me that while I was here all weekend slaving away here, in this Hell-Hole, you were off making moves on some helpless pregnant omega?” Yuta said as he twirled around in his chair, while he was laughing at Johnny. Johnny rolled his eyes, and went back to his computer. “It’s not as big as you made it.” Johnny told him. “First of all, you love working here, and you’ve been here even longer than me so you get paid more than me.” Yuta rolled his eyes at him. “And second of all, his name was Taeyong and all I did was help him pick up his groceries and take them in after we ran into each other.” And Yuta didn’t need to know how that really happened.”Sure, sure, and that was what I said about Sicheng until he said yes to going out with me.” Yuta told him. Johnny laughed at him. “Yeah, I really see Winwin saying yes to you on the first try, like you tell everyone he did.” Yuta flipped him off for that. 

  
  


“But really Johnny, tell me what happened, you seem to really like this guy.” Johnny sighed to himself. When he walked into work this morning and Yuta had asked him how his weekend had gone he really should have just given a one word answer and gone with it. “ Like I said before I walked out of my door and we ran into each other. In the process I knocked the groceries that he was carrying out of his hands. I picked them up for him and carried them into his apartment for him.” “And how did you convince him to let some strange alpha into his apartment?” Yuta questioned him. “I was my nice and friendly self.” “Yeah right tell me the truth.” Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend. “I was a clumsy mess, and he deemed me more of a threat to myself than him and let me in.” Johnny threw a pen at his head when Yuta started cackling so hard at him that he fell out of his chair. “Done laughing at my misery yet?” Johnny questioned. “He, he give me a minute…..ok I’m done I swear.” Yuta said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “So what are you going to do about him?” 

“What do you mean, what am I going to do about him?” Johnny asked. “I mean are you going to make a move on him or not?” Yuta said. “I can’t do that, he’s pregnant and mated!” Johnny told him. It was pretty obvious to him that Taeyong was taken when he met him. And he knows that just because he’s pregnant doesn’t mean that he is with anybody, but when he walked into the apartment on Friday he could smell another alpha’s scent in there. There was no point that he could see in doing anything since he was taken with somebody. “So? That doesn’t mean anything, and you know this John, he has just as much chance of being single as being with somebody, you don’t know until you ask.” Yuta told him. “But I could smell another alpha’s scent there!” JOhnny refuted. “My point still stands, you don’t know unless you ask him.” Johnny sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He knew that Yuta was right, he just didn’t want to admit it. Truth to be told he was actually kind of scared to approach Taeyong again after their first encounter. He had been making a point to try and avoid him all weekend, which was easier said than done since they were neighbors. “Come on you know I’m right.” Yuta said as he poked Johnny in the arm. Johnny picked his head up from his arms and glared at him. “Why am I friends with you again?” Johnny asked. “Because you’re too chicken to go out and talk to other people.” He laughed as Johnny was contemplated how he could get away with murder. “Come on you know you love me.” Yuta said. “You just keep telling yourself that.” Johnny muttered. It was going to be a very long day. 

Not even 15 minutes later did the topic come up again. Yuta in that short amount of time had left Johnny alone in his own misery. He had turned his attention back to his own computer doing something that Johnny couldn’t see. And he didn’t think anything of it until a few minutes later when Yuta spoke again. “You said that this guy’s name was Lee Taeyong right?” Yuta asked him out of the blue. A little bit taken aback by the question it took Johnny a few minutes to answer him. “Yeah,... why… what did you do?” Johnny asked him. From the tone of his voice it was easy to see that he was slightly annoyed with the younger male Japanese alpha, but he didn’t really care. He just wanted to know what his best friend did, especially when he just had this look in his eyes. It didn’t settle right with Johnny. 

When Yuta wouldn’t answer him with more than just a cheeky smile, Johnny got up and walked over to see what he was doing. “What did you do?” Johnny asked again as he walked up to Yuta’s desk. “Looked him up on Facebook, why?” Yuta finally said. “WHAT!” Johnny yelled. “You looked him up on Facebook! Why would you do a thing like that?!” He asked him. “Because you’re too much of a chicken to actually go out and do something about him.” Yuta told him nonchalantly. “Did you find anything?” Johnny asked him sheepishly. Yuta rolled his eyes at him. “Yes, for your information I did in fact find some stuff out about him. Would you like to know?” Johnny nodded his head and if he had a tail it would have been wagging off the hook. 

For the most part Taeyong’s profile wasn’t that extravagant. He had pictures of what he could see were his friends and family there. He didn’t really comment a lot, and his friends list wasn’t too long. And from Johnny could find he’s had the account for about 4 or 5 years and he wasn’t on there a whole lot. In conclusion, he just seemed like a nice, quiet person who more than likely got roped into having an account to either keep an eye on someone or was begged to get one. Two of the latest posts that he had made were fairly recent. The latest one was a picture of Taeyong, and it seemed to be taken recently since you could kind of tell that he was pregnant. He was standing on the end of two other people. The person in the middle seemed to have both of their arms wrapped tightly around Taeyong and some other guy. Johnny could tell right off the back that the other guy was an alpha. He was standing like one, and he just gave off those vibes. And the second one was about 3 or 4 months ago. It was the post that announced he was pregnant. It was a picture of what Johnny assumes is Taeyong as a little boy, holding a newborn baby on his lap. The caption read ‘ **_Seems just like yesterday that I was holding you in my lap after you were born. For the longest time June 6, 2000 was the best day of my life, that is until now. Don’t worry Hyuckie you’ll always be my baby forever and always, you’ll just have to share that title now. Congrats Hyuckie and Mark! I know that you guys are going to be the best two uncles that this baby could ever hope for!’_ **

Johnny spent the rest of the day looking through Taeyong’s post since business was very slow. He went through everything on his profile, which actually wasn’t a lot compared to his and everyone else on the site. But he never saw a mention of Taeyong’s alpha or any kind of mate or potential mate. His status was listed as single, he guesses that he is. That night Johnny went to bed feeling lighter than he had in months. He might actually get a chance with him now! He just hoped that he was right. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“So tell me more about this guy that almost killed you and your unborn child?” Doyong asked over the phone. Taeyong sighed to himself. He loved Dongyong, he really did, he’s his best friend. But that doesn’t stop him from wanting to choke him with how blunt he could be at times. “He didn’t almost kill us, thank you very much,” Taeyong told him. “When I went to the doctor this morning she told me that I was fine, all that I got out of it was a bruise on my leg, a lecture from both the doctor and Hyuckie and a warning to be more careful.” “Quit trying to change the topic of the conversation Hyung.” Dongyong told him. “Remind me again why I called you in the first place?” Taeyong asked sarcastically. “Well, you’re off from work because you had a doctor’s appointment this morning, you’re brother and his mate who are the only other people that you really talk to beside me Taeil-Hyung and Ten are in school, Hyung is at work, and I have no idea where that gremlin we call s friend is in the emergency room because he had been trying to walk around with an injured ankle for 2 weeks.” “Why are you always right?” “Because that’s just how I am.” Dongyong told him. “Now tell me about this guy you’re mooning over.” “I’m not mooning over anyone!” Taeyong told him. 

He was standing in the kitchen of the apartment that he shared with his little omega brother Donghyuck and his alpha mate Mark. The two of them (Donghyuck) had begged him to move in with them when he had found out that he was pregnant. He knew that his little brother was worried about him being on his own while pregnant, but he didn’t want to be a burden for the young couple. But when he told his brother this Donghyuck had told him that he was no burden and this is just like their roles being reversed. He had told Taeyong that he had been taking care of him ever since the day that he was born. And he deserved some kind of a break after 20 years of taking care of his sorry ass, and keeping him out of trouble. Eventually he gave in and told them that they had a new room mate. The young mated couple had found a 2 bedroom apartment within their price range, and all three of them would pay the rent equally. 

Taeyong owned a little cafe with their friend Taeil who inherited from his grandparents. Mark, who was still in school was working making a living working at a recording studio, along with helping to produce some of the music that came out of it. Even though it was very impressive for someone so young it still didn’t make a whole lot of money. He had a pretty good paycheck though. And he earned extra money playing in cafes and coffee shops on the weekends. And his baby brother who was also in school, helped out at the cafe when he could, worked at a daycare, baby sat on the weekends, along with playing gigs with Mark, and tutoring others during the week. Despite what many people think his little brother is highly intelligent, and is good at everything he puts his mind to. Taeyong doesn’t know how he does it all, and he somehow still manages to keep straight A’s ever since he started school. He also feels slightly guilty at the fact that his little brother is running himself into the ground helping him save enough money for the baby. It also made his heart swell with love and pride at what a kind and caring person his brother turned out to be. 

“Why did you even let a strange alpha in your apartment anyway?” Dongyong questioned him. Hearing his voice brought Taeyong back to reality. “He was trying to be a gentleman and help me get my gorices picked up and in, but he’s very clumsy, so I figured that he was more of a danger to himself than me.” Taeyong said with a laugh. Thinking of the goofy alpha bringing a small smile to his lips. “You should have seen his face when my shirt had ridden up and he saw that I was pregnant, he flipped out, it was really funny.” “Well. I’m glad that he’s able to make you laugh, I haven’t heard you laugh in ages.” Dongyong said. “Yeah, I like him I think.” Taeyong confessed. “Wow, that was fast, and all it took was him almost killing you.” Dongyong teased him. “But are you sure Hyung, I know it’s been a while since you know who left the picture, and we all know that that relationship was over long before you called it quits, but still, do you think that it’s too soon?” “I don’t know Doie-ah, I like him, I really do, and I know that I’ve only spoken to him once, and I know it’s only been 4 months give or take since I broke up with Insu, and I know that he probably won’t want anything to do with me since I’ll have a kid soon, but I can dream can’t I?” He heard his best friend sigh on the other end of the line. “I know that, and I know that you know this too, but I just don’t want you to get hurt again Tyong, you deserve way better than what you got.” And that made Taeyong’s dam break down. 

When Taeyong had first met Park Insu in his freshman year of college he didn’t think anything of it. The man was two years his senior, and they said some elective classes together. He was an alpha, and he seemed very kind to everyone that he met. They had talked and chatted with each other like friends for two years. Then about a year after Insu graduated he had asked Taeyong out on a date. Taeyong had said yes, and they ended up going out for almost two years. At first everything was like it was straight out of a fairy tale.Insu had swept him off of his feet and took him off into a whirlwind. Then after about 9 months together was when things went downhill. Insu would just leave for days at a time and wouldn’t tell Taetong where he was going, or when he was coming back, he wouldn’t even pick up when he was trying to check up on him. At some point he lost the really good job that he had with an insurance company, and things just went to crap from there. He started spending all day and night drinking, and gambling. And at one point Taeyong was pretty sure that he was on drugs but he never told any of his friends. Come to find out later on, he had been cheating on Taeyong since they started going out. It broke Taeyong’s heart.

And when he had tried to confront him about it, Insu had slapped him. That was the first of many times that things would escalate and it would end up in violence. Taeyong had stayed for 3 more months after that. He got his stuff and left when he found out he was pregnant. He had already decided that he was going to keep him or her, and not let Insu have anything to do with them. He had called his brother, and all of their friends to come and help him leave when Insu had left him again for who knows how long this time. Mark, Jeno, Jaehyun, Jisung, and Lucas, all of the alphas that he hung around came to make sure that if Insu came back that he wouldn’t be interfering.He ended up crying into his little brother’s arms as everyone took his stuff out. He was so scared about what was going to happen to him and his baby if Insu ever found out and tried to do something to them. He ended up crashing at his friend and fellow omega Ten’s place for a little bit until Donghyuck had convinced him to move in. 

  
  


“Hyung, Hyung,.... Helloooo is anybody still there?” Hearing Dongyong’s voice on the other end of the line had snapped Taeyong out of memory lane and back to the present.”What, I’m Sorry Doie, did you say something?” Taeyong asked. “I asked you what would you do if he asked you out. Would you say yes?” Dongyong asked. “I don’t know, I don’t even really know anything about him.” Taeyong told him. “Well, we could sick Ten on him, I mean he’s got nothing else to do since he hurt his ankle and is off of it for 6 weeks.” Dongyong siad. “It’ll give him something to do to keep him from going stir crazy.” Taeyong hummed in thought. “I guess that it wouldn’t hurt.” He finally said, he just hoped that Ten wouldn’t go overboard. Besides Dongyong, who he’s known since they were small children. His other two friends that he met while he was in high school were Qian Kun, or Jeon Gon if you call him by his Korean name. Kun was an exchange student from China and a beta who came over to study and broaden his repertoire of languages. He was majoring in linguistics, and wanted to be a translatored. And the other man was Ten. Or he is also known as  Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul(Thai/Birth name), Lee Young Heum(Korean name), Li Yong Qin(Chinese Name), or Ten as everyone knows him by. He’s a fellow omega like Taeyong himself, but he acts completely different. He’s outspoken, hotheaded, and fearless. He does what he wants and doesn’t let anything or anybody stop him. He is also the older cousin of the boyfriend of Dongyong’s little brother Jungwoo. 

And now don’t get him wrong Taeyong loves both of his friends very much, but he and Donyong have had a bet going with the rest of their friends on when the beta and the omega were finally going to get together and mate. They were starting to get sick and tired of watching the two of them pine after each other for years. Maybe know they will finally do something about since Ten had hurt his ankle at work, and Kun had freaked out more than anyone else did. “Yeah, and while he’s at, maybe he can finally get himself some sense and finally confess to Kun.” Taeyong said. “Yeah right, like that’s ever going to happen.” Donyong said with a laugh. And somehow Taeyong knew that no matter what would happen, everything would turn out ok in the end. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It had been a week since Johnny had met Taeyong and he still hadn’t worked up the courage to go and talk to him again. The two of them had passed each other in the hallway from time to time but they never spoke. Johnny was going crazy. All that he wanted to do was ask out the pretty, pregnant omega in his building that he had a crush on was that too much of him to ask. Anyway he’s spent the rest of his work week just sulking in the office to himself. He was in the process of giving up on life and finding love during his lunch break when he heard a booming voice from behind him. “What are you doing looking at a picture of Donghyuck’s older brother?!” Johnny jumped and turned around in his chair to see who it was. It was Lucas Wong. He was an intern that was originally from China, he was an alpha of mixed race. (His father’s Chinese and his mother is Thai.) He had moved and lived all over the world for the most part. He was a sweet kid and was the younger cousin of one of Johnny’s other co-workers Ten, on his mother’s side. The poor omega’s name was just too complicated for people to pronounce that he just went by a nickname Ten. He worked at the office being a recent graduate of college and it was his first job as a translator. Originally he wanted to be a dancer but because of an old knee injury that he received in college kind of derailed his plans a bit. He ended up coming here to work as their Thai translator.

  
  


Johnny was still in a state of shock at the fact that Lucas knew Taeyong. Though he was kind of oblivious to the commotion that he was making. “Kun-Huyng, come over here! Johnny-Hyung’s stalking Taeyong-Hyung!” A few minutes later Kun, came running over to see what his friend’s (crush) little cousin was doing this time. Kun was their Chinese translator, and all around the mother of the office. Johnny really liked Kun, he was nice and very soft spoken for a beta, but he clicked more with Yuta and Ten since both of them were loud like him. “Yukhei, what are you doing now? Leave poor Johnny-Hyung alone will you?” Kun said as he came over. Though he stopped in his tracks when he saw what was on the computer monitor. It was Taeyong’s profile on Facebook. And that was when everything just sort of clicked into place. 

“You’re the alpha that Taeyong-Hyung has been talking about non-stop for over a week?” Kun asked him. And that seemed to snap Johnny out of his stupor. “He’s been talking about me?” Was all that Johnny could say. Yuta came over and slapped him on the back of the head. “Ow! What was that for? I’m older than you!” “You’re missing the whole point, these two know the guy that you’ve been mooning over for the past week!” Johnny’s eyes lit up at that. “So the two of you know Taeyong?” He asked them. “Yeah I know him I’m friends with his little brother's mate Mark, and I’m going out with his best friend's little brother.” Lucas said. “And Kun-Hyung and Ten-Hyung are also in his inner circle.” “It’s true.” Kun said. “So you can help this bloke finally get a date with Taeyong-ssi?” Yuta asked. Lucas and Kun just looked at each other and shared a look. “Sure, why not, me and Ten have already been sicked on you to find out who you were.” And Johnny’s eyes lit up. He swears that if it wasn’t for the fact that he was sure Taeyong was the wrong, or the fact that it was weird and that Ten would kill him if he did it, he’d kiss Kun on the mouth. This was the best day ever of his life!” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“You’re doing what?” Taeyong asked his little brother after he dragged him into his room and started throwing clothes at him. “We’ve set you up on a blind date!” Donghyuck told him. “It was Ten-Hyung’s idea, he said that you needed to get out more and have some fun!” Donghyuck told his older brother. And he didn’t need to know that they had found the hot guy that Taeyong had been gushing over all week. And his brother didn’t gush, so he knows that it was serious. He had sent Mark out to go and get stuff from the store so that the two of them could have a little date night of their own, while he prepared his brother. It had been forever since his brother had done anything for himself. In all of the almost 20 years that Donghyuck had been alive Taeyong was always there for him. Even though they are only roughly 5 years apart, Taeyong has always treated him like he was his own kid instead of his kid brother. At the same time it was very sweet and very annoying. But regardless he loves his brother anyway, he has always looked up to him ever since he could walk. And he thinks that he deserves the world. He also thinks that the world and Insu had tried to screw him over. Joke’s on them, his brother was fine, and if everything went to plan things would go a whole lot better for him. 

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea Hyuck?” Taeyong said as he sat in the chair in front of his little brother’s vanity. Donghyuck had dragged him into his room so that he could dress him up and make him look pretty. “Quit worrying about it Hyung, not hold still while I finish putting on the eyeliner.” Donghyuck told him. “ You’re going to be so beautiful when I’m done with you, the poor guy that you’re being set up with will drop dead when he sees you.” He went back to singing softly to himself as he was putting on makeup on him. He was good, though Taeyong wasn’t just saying that because it was his little brother. No, he was saying that because it was true. Donghyuck had gotten into the music program at his college because of his voice. He wanted to be a singer, a voice teacher to be exact. He worked so hard for his dream and he’s had it since he was a little boy. Taeyong was so proud of his little brother. It made him almost cry just thinking about it sometimes. And he really wanted his baby to be like their uncle in that aspect. 

“Do I at least get to know anything about this guy?” Taeyong asked him, trying to change the topic of conversation so he wouldn’t start crying. “Please tell me he’s not some sort of serial killer or something?” “No Hyung. He’s not a psycho or anything that will hurt.” Donghyuck told him. “I haven’t really talked to him much, but from what I’ve been told he’s a nice decent guy, who’s more than willing to go out with you.” Taeyong opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by his brother. “And yes, he was told that you were pregnant, and it didn’t even phase him, so you have nothing to worry about.” Taeyong rolled his eyes and went back to being a doll who was putty in his little brother's hands. He had a feeling that this was going to be a very long night. 

When all was said and done, Donghyuck had really out done himself. He had put almost every single kind of makeup on his brother that he could find in their apartment. Taeyong didn’t even know that they had that much. And Donghyuck had also picked out his outfit for him. He dressed Taeyong in a cute baby blue sweater that hugged his bump a little bit, but wasn’t overly tight on him. And a pair of black maternity jeans that Taeyong had broken down and bought when he had tried to put on a pair of his jeans and they didn’t fit. He spent 20 minutes standing in his room crying, and in the middle of this, Mark, Donghyuck’s mate had come in and checked on him to make sure that he was ok. Needless to say that day ended with a very confused Mark, and Taeyong going out and shelling out what felt like to him a limb for some clothes that actually fit him. When he was done Donghyuck had dragged him in front of the full length mirror that was in his and Mark’s room to check himself out. Donghyuck screamed and hollered, and told him that he looked beyond hot and that he was most definitely getting laid tonight. Taeyong blushed, and wrapped his arms around himself. He’s always been a tad bit self-conscious about himself even before he got pregnant. But that still didn’t help him from thinking that he was very unattractive at the moment. He didn't hate his baby for it, but that still didn’t help the way that he felt. 

Once his brother was satisfied with himself, they moved out into the living room. There they ran into Mark. He had come home after going on the errands that Donghyuck sent him on and was busy making dinner in the kitchen. Donghyuck had escorted Taeyong to sit down on the couch in their tiny living room while he waited for his date to come and pick him up. His date was supposed to pick him up at 6pm, and he still had 15 minutes to kill. He was a bit nervous about this, and he sat on the couch rubbing his tiny bump to try and calm both the baby and himself down. It also didn’t help matters that the only serious relationship that he had ever been in was with Insu. And that man practically destroyed all of the self confidence that he had in himself. So it went unsaid that he was losing his mind as they spoke. He just really wanted this night to go well. 

Taeyong was so lost in thought that he had stopped keeping track of the time and before he knew it was time for his date to be here. He was brought out of his stupor when he heard the doorbell ring, and he jumped as Donghyuck screamed. “Hyung! That must be your date!” He ran through the house from the kitchen where he was with Mark to open the door before Taeyong could get off the couch. He knows why Donghyuck put him here, ever since he got pregnant he’s had trouble getting off of it the farther along he’s gotten. And he hates it. Eventually he got up and made it to the door to make sure that his brother hadn’t scared off his date. When he came to the door he was expecting a lot of things. He was expecting some creep that he would have to ditch at some point during the night. But what he wasn’t expecting was Johnny Suh, his next door neighbor standing before him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Umh.. Hello, these are for you.” Johnny cringed at how awful that sounded coming from his mouth. He was hoping that his date with Taeyong would go smoothly tonight. But here he was already messing up just by giving the man some flowers. He knew that he was being very awkward, but he couldn’t help it. He was nervous and wanted everything to go well, and it also didn’t help any that Taeyong had the ability to make him lose the ability to talk like a normal person. “Thank you.” Taeyong said shyly as he accepted the flowers. Then who must have been his little brother took them from him. “I’ll go put these in a vase for you Hyung and set them in your room!” The young omega called as he disappeared further into the apartment. The two of them just stood there for a few seconds in silence before Taeyong broke the silence. “Where are my manners, would you like to come in?” He asked softly. That perked Johnny up some and he nodded his head and stepped inside. 

The apartment layout wasn’t that different from his own. It was just decorated more homely and cozy than his own. It was easy to tell that more than one person lived there. Taeyong had led him into their living room when Johnny saw the alpha from the pictures on his profile walk into the room. “Oh hey Hyung, this must be your date.” He said as he walked up to him. He stuck out his hand to greet Johnny and he returned it. “Nice to meet you, I’m Mark, I’m his little brother’s Donghyuck’s mate.” He said, “Nice to meet you too. I’m Suh Johnny.” He introduced himself. “Johnny, that doesn’t sound very Koeran.” “That’s because it’s not, I’m from Chicago.” Johnny told him. “And Mark doesn’t sound very Korean either.” “True, true, but that’s awesome dude! I’m from Canada!” At least he had something in common with one of the two people that he was living with. The three of them talked a little bit about nothing when Donghyuck came back in. “Hello! I’m Hyung’s little brother Donghyuck, it’s nice to meet you, Ten-Hyung has told me so much about you!” He said as he went and hugged him. It caught Johnny a little bit off guard but with the way that Taeyong and Mark were laughing, it wasn’t anything of concern. “Hyuck, let him breathe and let go of him.” Mark said as he moved to pry his mate from the other alpha. While Taeyong said “I’m so sorry about my brother, he’s just very affectionate.” “Why do you two always gang up on me?” Donghyuck whined as Mark pulled him into the kitchen. “Have fun you two!” Mark called as he shoved his mate into another room. “I guess we should get going then?” Johnny suggested. Taeyong nodded his head and went to grab his coat before going out the door. 

The two of them walked down the stairs in silence until they reached the street. “So, I hope that you don’t mind me asking, but where exactly are we going?” Taeyong asked him. “Well, my dear Taeyong we are going to this little noodle shop that I found when I first moved here.” Johnny told him. “Don’t ask me the name of it though, because I have no idea what it is.” Taeyong just laughed at that. Johnny really liked the sound of his laugh. It was deeper than what most omega’s laughs are pitched at. Though it didn’t phase him at all that Taeyong had a very deep voice for an omega, it was actually one of the things that drew Johnny to him. And from information that he could gather from his friends, Taeyong had a very difficult upbringing. Him and Donghyuck don’t have the same father, but they both split not that long after they were born. So they grew up with a single working mother. From what Ten had told him, their mother had worked everyday of the month but 2, so that left Taeyong to be the parent in charge of his little brother. And don’t get it wrong. The two of them love their mother dearly and they love her so much, but it was Taeyong who raised Donghyuck. He didn’t really get a choice since it was either their mom worked or they all starved. Which only made Johnny want this date to be good intensify 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was about a 15 minute walk from their apartment building to the restaurant. It was some sort of Thaifusion place that Ten loved and recommended to him when they first met. The food was good and they also served different types of ramen. Johnny liked it a lot, and it was nice but not too expensive. One of the things that his friends mentioned about Taeyong was his stubbornness. They told him that Taeyong would offer to pay for both of them, and the most that Johnny could talk him down to was splitting the bill. So Johnny didn’t want to take him anywhere too pricey. And it was also for his benefit too, since he was practically broke, and all that he was doing at work just barely covered his monthly bills since he was still a newbie. And hey, this way it would help Taeyong save up for the baby. 

When they walked into the restaurant the hostess showed them to their seats. Johnny had called a head the day before to make a reservation for the two of them. The table that they were seated at was near the bathroom, but it was up against the window out looking at the street. When their waiter left with their drink order and said that he would be back after they had time to look at the menu, it was just the two of them. “So,...” Johnny said. He was trying to make some sort of small talk but he had no idea what to say. “What do you do for a living?” He finally asked. That seemed like a good starting place, right? It was a good question and it wasn’t insensitive and didn’t cross any boundaries. “Oh, um I co-own a bakery/cafe with my friend Taeil.” Taeyong told him. “It’s not much, but it’s a living and I love it.” Johnny watched the way that his eyes lit up as he was talking about it. He could tell that Taeyong was very passionate about his work. “What do you do for a living Johnny?” “Oh, um I work as a translator for this big stock broker company, I turn what they want to say into English and vice versa.” He said, “Oh, really which one do you work for? I have a couple of friends who work for one?” Taeyong asked. “I work for SM Equities.” Johnny told him. “No way! What a small world. My friends Kun and Ten work there too, I guess that’s where they got the idea to set us up together.” “Well, you could say that.” They both started laughing at each other as they recounted how they spent the past couple of weeks pinning over each other to their friends. 

It was all going so good that Johnny had forgotten why he was so worried about things going wrong. Little did he know that he actually had something to worry about. The waiter had brought back their drinks, and had just taken their order and headed back towards the kitchen when it happened. Another waiter was passing by them to her table with her customer’s order when it hit. The smell of their food, which Johnny didn’t know exactly what it was, but he thought it looked good. When he had turned back to tell Taeyong he saw it. All of the color had drained from his face, and Johnny didn’t fail to notice that he had a greenish tinge to his complexion. He looked like he was two seconds away from throwing up. “Taeyong, are you ok? You don’t look so good.” Johnny asked him. He reached his hand out across the table to try and take his date’s hand. But before he could do anything, Taeyong had clamped a hand over his mouth and sprung up from the table and dashed off to the bathroom. Johnny sighed to himself and got up to follow after his date. 

Walking into the bathroom it was fairly easy to figure out which stall Taeyong was in. He seemed to be the only person in the room who’s puking their guts out. The two of them seemed to be the only people in here, so at least Taeyong had some privacy. Johnny walked up to the stall door that he was in and knocked. (It also helped that he could see Taeyong’s red converse underneath the stall door.) “Hey, Taeyong, are you ok in there?” Johnny asked and he got a loud retch in reply. Johnny winced, he didn’t really know what to do with the situation at hand. He’s never really dealt a lot with vomit in general. He could handle it, for the most part. But he still didn’t want to leave Taeyong alone in here by himself. He stayed until Taeyong was able to come out of the bathroom. It took 20 minutes for that to happen though. Johnny was starting to get a little bit worried and took out his phone to keep track of the time. He was getting ready to call an ambulance when Taeyong flung the door open. 

  
  


When the door opened, Taeyong looked like he was rode and put up wet. He looked very disheveled and out of it. He was holding onto the stall to keep himself up. “Are you ok?” Johnny asked tentatively. He didn’t want to make Taeyong made, but at the same time he was very worried about him. Taeyong just shook his head and walked over to the sink to wash his mouth out. When he was turning to go back outside was when Johnny stopped. “Hey, are you ok, I can take you home right now if you want me too.” Johnny told him. Taeyong took a few minutes to decide, and he leaned forward and rested his head against his chest. It kind of took Johnny by surprise, but he tried to remain calm to not upset Taeyong. He knew that he probably just did it because he doesn’t feel good. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin our date.” He finally answered. “Hey, that’s ok Tae, you couldn’t possibly know that you were going to get sick, ok, it’s not your fault.” Johnny told him as he was rubbing his back for comfort. “I have no problem about taking you home, I just want you to rest and not over work yourself, we don’t want anything bad to happen to the baby.” He picked Taeyong’s head to look at him in the eyes. “Let’s go and get our stuff and get you home to rest.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Johnny had gotten all of their stuff together, paid for their food and gotten it to go, and ushered the two of them out the door. The walk back wasn’t that bad, they were walking side by side and Taeyong had let Johnny wrap his arms around his waist. The only problem that they had was that it had started raining about 5 minutes away from their apartment. So they had to run the rest of the way there. By the time they got into their lobby they were both a little wet, but not that bad. They ended up taking the elevator to their floor. He had also been keeping an eye on the omega the whole way home. After the little incident at the restaurant, he wasn’t taking anymore chances. 

When they got to their floor and stepped out of the elevator Taeyong just stopped in the middle of the hallway. “Taeyong? What’s wrong, is it the baby?” Johnny asked in a flurry as he whirled around to check on him. “No, no I’m fine, sorry for the scare.” Taeyong said as he started rubbing his bump. In the short amount of time that Johnny has known him, he’s taken notice that the omega tends to rub his baby bump when he’s nervous or stressed. There is no doubt in Johnny’s mind that Taeyong will be a wonderful parent. “I just remembered something,” Taeyong told him. “Donghyuck and Mark were using tonight as a date night for them.” Johnny hummed in thought. “I can’t just go in and ruin it for them, they’ve given up a lot of the stuff that they can do with their lives since they’ve mated because of me.” “Hey, don’t talk like that, from what Ten told me Donghyuck loves having his big brother live with him, and there’s also the fact that you’ve practically adopted Mark into your family.” Johnny told him. “I know that, but I just wanted to give them some time for themselves that’s the whole reason that I agreed to go out tonight.” Taeyong said despondent. “Uh, I’m offended, you mean to tell me that you didn’t want to go out with me?” Johnny faked in a hurt tone. Taeyong rolled his eyes at him. “That was before I knew it was you dummy.” He told him. “So are you not going in then?” “I guess not, but I have nowhere to go.” “Then come to my apartment.” Johnny said. 

The two of them just stood there and stared at each other. Johnny had actually asked Taeyong over to his apartment? Yes, yes he did. This was a big time uncharted territory for them. This is only their first date and they’ve only known each other a week. “Sure, if it’s no trouble for you.” Taeyong said. His answer is what brought Johnny back to the present. “You mean it, ‘cause I don’t want to pressure you into anything.” Johnny said. Taeyong just walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. Johnny in return did the same to him. The take out bag was digging into Taeyong’s back, while Johnny was a bit nervous at how close he was to the baby bump. They stood there for a few moments looking at each other. “John Suh, and I hope I said that right, I asked Mark for help on that so I wouldn’t screw it up, I trust you, and I know you won’t hurt me.” Taeyong said. “And believe me, you’re not making me do anything that I don’t already want to do with you.” Johnny just stood there stunned. He had no idea what to do with the information that Taeyong was telling him. “You’re one of the nicest alphas that I have ever met, and I don’t know where this will all go, but I really like you, and I want this to work.” Taeyong told him. And he just had this look in his eyes that Johnny couldn’t quite decipher. “Now, alpha, just shut up and kiss me already.” And who was Johnny to say no to him. Needless to say that Taeyong didn’t go home that night. 


End file.
